


Loss of a hero

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Flashback, Love, Mourning, Plot Twist, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry gets shot and dies in Iris' arms





	Loss of a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I was feeling angst tonight

Barry and Iris are walking down the street, holding hands. It's a beautiful June day. Iris smiles over at Barry as they walk. Suddenly Barry drags them into the nearest ally and starts kissing her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you were this morning?" He asks in between kisses. "No I don't think you did." Iris whispers, messing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He dips down to give her a few more kisses before going back to the sidewalk.

"So where are we going?" Iris asks as they continue down the sidewalk. Barry smiles. "It's a surprise." He kisses her cheek. He takes her hand again and leads them down the street.

After a little while they get to a small park. "Where are we?" Iris asks. Barry smiles. "This is the place I decided I wanted to marry you three years ago." He whispers. Iris' eyes fill with tears. "You remember what happened here?" Barry laughs. Iris giggles. "I do." Iris flashes back to that day three years ago.

-  
-  
-

(Three years ago)

Barry and Iris were resting on one of the benches after taking a walk. Iris lays her head on Barry's shoulder and entangles their fingers. "I love you." She says. Barry smiles. He loved her so much. "I love you so much." He pressed a kiss into her hair. "You know honestly I don't know why I didn't see it sooner." She says. "See what?" He asked confused. Iris smiles. "That you were in love with me." Barry smiles.

"We'll Miss West you know now." He laughs and presses a kiss to her lips. She deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. "Ok we don't want to get arrested for public indecency." Barry breaks the kiss. Iris groans. "Later when we get home." Barry promises. "Ok Mr. Allen." Iris giggles. She laid her head back on his shoulder and they watched the sunset.

-  
-  
-

(The present)

"So you want me to remember the mind blowing sex we had afterwards or when we watched the sunset." She teases. "I want you to remember how peaceful it felt then." He kisses her. She leans into his shoulder. "I'm so happy we're spending the rest of our lives together." She sighs happily. Barry smiles. "I love you so much." He whispers. He kisses her forehead. "You wait until we get home." Iris gives him her best seductive eyes. "I can't wait." Barry says slyly

A little while later they leave the park. It was currently almost dark. "Do we have enough light to get home?" Iris asks worriedly. "We should." Barry says.

They keep walking for a few more minutes before they start hearing loud footsteps. By this time it's almost completely dark and they can't see anything. "Barr do you hear that?" Iris whispers. "Yeah but it could be an animal." He whispers. So Iris shrugs it off. A few minutes later it's clear that someone is definitely following them. Barry spins around and tries to see who it is.

"Hello?" Barry calls. He doesn't get an answer. "Give me your wallet." Iris hears a voice. Iris suddenly feels a gun pressed to her head. She hears Barry inhale. It's too dark to see anything now.

Barry takes a deep breath. He can't see the guy holding Iris at gunpoint knows he's there. It's too dark to try and fight the guy off. "J-Just the wallet?" He asks. "Yes." The man says. Barry throws the man the wallet. "Thank you." The man growls. "J-Just let her go. Nobody has to get hurt." Barry says. "True but you do Mr.Allen." The man growls. Barry is confused. Suddenly a bang goes off and Barry feels white hot pain in the middle of his chest. He falls to the ground. The man runs off.

"Barry!" Iris screams. She runs over to him. Barry gasps for air. Pain shoots through his body and chest. Iris turns to see the lamp light. Iris manages to drag Barry under the lamplight. "Oh my god." She gasps. Iris stifles a sob at the sight of Barry's wound. Blood pours out of it at a quick rate.

"I'm going to get you help Barry." Iris says. She moves to try and get up. "No...don't." He manages. Iris gathers him in her arms. "What do you mean?" She sobs. He sees tears fall down her face in the dim street light. Barry struggles to keep talking. "T-T-The b-bullet w-went straight through the middle of my chest. It must've hit an artery. That's why I'm bleeding so badly." Barry gasps.

"Just let me call Caitlin." Iris sobs. Barry laughs tiredly. "She isn't equipped to handle a wound like this." Barry looks up at her face and his heart shatters. "Then I'll call 911." Iris says. "No you can't. They can't find out my secret." Barry whispers. His grip on Iris' arm loosening. "No Barry! Stay with me!" Iris screams.

Barry struggles to raise a hand to Iris' face. "Look at me." He chokes. She manages to look at him. She leans down and kisses him softly. "I want you to be happy." He whispers, his eyes beginning to slide shut. "I won't be happy. Not without you in my life." Iris sobs. He smiles tiredly. "You'll be able to eventually. I want you to be happy." He whispers.

"There was something I wanted to tell you when we got home." Iris sobs. "What is it?" His voice barely above a whisper. "I'm pregnant." She sobs. "We were going to have a baby. You were going to be a father." She sobs. "A father?" He whispers. "I've always wanted to be a father." He trails off. Barry's grip loosens entirely.

"Barry? Barry?" She whispers. She hears him take one last choked breath and then nothing. "Barry no!" Iris Iris screams. "Please someone help!" Iris sobs. She leans over Barry's body. "Please come back to me." She screams. She sobs over his body. Eventually someone finds them. By then it was too late. Barry had already been dead for an hour. That night was the night Iris lost a part of her soul.

-  
-  
-

10 months later

  
Iris kneels down before the tombstone. She smiles. "Hey Barr." She whispers. "I know it's been a while since I've visited. Like a month." She laughs a little to herself. "The truth is I was having our baby." Iris whiles the tears spilling down her face. Iris looks down at the sleeping infant in the car seat. "She's so beautiful. She came into the world screaming." Iris chuckles.

"The labor was pretty hard. At one point I wanted to give up but Caitlin wouldn't let me. She told me that you would've wanted me to fight and I did. I fought hard." Iris chokes. "I miss you everyday. It's so hard without you." Iris wipes the tears away again. "I love you so much." She whispers.

Suddenly the toddler beside her laughs. She looks down and is surprised. Somehow there was little lightning bolt made out of a flower in the car seat. In that moment Iris understood. Barry would always be with her.

 


End file.
